Melancholia
Breessa Conwrick, born in 1952, was raised in Atlantis by parents who were extremely devoted to The Cult of the Ancient Robots (a cult that believed the Ancient Robot race would one day rise from extinction and conquer all peoples of Earth and Moon... excluding members of the Cult, of course). She grew up immersed in the cult's teachings, preforming everything her superiors asked of her. She even conducted some tasks so well that she eventually acquired the nickname "The Streets" among fellow cult members. However despite her success, Breessa had begun to harbor some doubts about the actions of the organization she had spent her whole life serving. In 1968, when Atlantis was going to be officially recognized by other nations, they sent out Atlantian people on trainboats to act as tour guides, bringing back tourists to see the great city, as an open welcome to the rest of the world. Breessa had recently turned 16, the legal age of adulthood for Gnomes, so she volunteered to be one of those tour guides. She was given the job, due to the cult's deep roots in Atlantis' government, and was assigned to subliminally encourage her clients to join the cult. Breessa didn't do as she was assigned, though; she had planned to simply escape to another country on the trainboat and never return to Atlantis, in order to get away from the Cult of the Ancient Robots and all the horrible things they were doing (she did not know that the Cult's reaches span far beyond her home city). One of the cult's higher-ups caught wind of this plan, however, and prevented it by joining the trainboat's expedition and placing a Permanent Amnesia Curse on Breessa before she could make her escape. Suddenly, Breessa found herself without any memories. She no longer remembered her name, where she was, or her purpose for being there. She didn't even remember that she was an Atlantian, and had to accompany another guide (Phoebe Alakah) to reintroduce her to the city she grew up in. She was even shocked to discover that she could read Atlantian text, only having memories of being on the trainboat with mostly non-Atlantian people. She resolved to go after one of two goals: either find out about her past which she could not remember, or ignore her past and create for herself an entirely new and developed personality. Her attempts toward either of these ends failed tremendously, and caused her to go into spiraling depression, which inspired her party members to affectionately give her the moniker "Melancholia." Melancholia, as she was now known to everyone including herself, eventually recovered from the severe depression enough to leave Atlantis once again. She firmly decided on the former of her two goals, and started exploring the world on a quest to find out anything she could about her past. She even found herself on the Moon every once in a while, which was rarely of any help, but she was always drawn back there for some reason. The Amnesia Curse was still in effect; Melancholia often forgot important details about herself, usually something to do with whatever activity or job she was in the middle of doing. In fact, she still displayed some cult-like tendencies (harming or even killing people who seemed unworthy), but she always forgot immediately afterwards. Sometimes, her victim did too. Due to being in the right place at the right time, Melancholia decided she would take a short vacation from her quest for knowledge in order to investigate the death of Theodore Lune after he was killed in the recently constructed Murder Mansion. Her input in the mystery ended up being of little help, but she was one of a few randomly selected people given an invitation by a mysterious hooded figure to come back to the mansion at a later date and scavenge for treasure, since Lune had never written a will. One day in an Anarchy Bar on the Moon she met Disappointment Badfield, and they took a liking to each other. They had a lot in common, what with his spreading of disappointment and her spreading of amnesia seemingly everywhere they went. Melancholia developed some romantic feelings for Disappointment, which unfortunately were never reciprocated. Years later, in 1988, on the 15th anniversary of Theodore Lune's death, Melancholia returned to Murder Mansion as specified on the invitation she was given, and it was here that her journey came to an end. In the time that had passed since the politician's death, Murder Mansion had been infested with monsters, hobos, and lunatics, and after some hardships and unhelpfulness in uncovering lost treasures, Melancholia encountered some members of the Cult of the Ancient Robots. The cultist that Melancholia had been in her childhood still lurked deep in her mind, and she was persuaded into wearing an "I ❤ Ancient Robots" T-shirt, which immediately jogged her memory of her past. Effectively, her mission was completed on the one occasion on which she was not trying to complete it. The mansion venture didn't only present mental rewards, however. Melancholia came into possession of the late Catfish Blunk's baseball bat, which had been signed by every famous baseball player on the Moon, making it worth approximately one billion dollars, which is the price Melancholia sold it for. As a final, risky move, Melancholia took to gambling and bet her entire billion dollar fortune. Somehow, she rolled an eight on a six-sided die, winning her back twice the money she had bet, making her a Double Billionaire. At the age of 36, Melancholia retired to Tokyo Two with her double-billion dollars and lived relatively happily for the rest of her life. The curse was never removed, and in her retirement Melancholia often found herself forgetting why she had walked into a room or why she had circled March twelfth on her calendar (sometimes she forgot weather or not she had any grandchildren, and if she did, what their names were), but it was never a huge hindrance to her day-to-day existence. Gallery Doorway.jpg Melancholia_(1968)_Cards.JPG Melancholia_(1985).jpg Melancholia_(1985)_Cards.jpg Melanchlia_(1988)_Cards.jpg 13._Melancholia.JPG